


[soundtrack] A Second Chance at Forever

by somehowunbroken



Series: HBB 2019 [10]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: A soundtrack for the fic of the same name.





	[soundtrack] A Second Chance at Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Second Chance at Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200447) by [emperorpenguin (dortmundbvbbabe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dortmundbvbbabe/pseuds/emperorpenguin). 

  
It's All Over - Three Days Grace  
When She Loved Me - Sarah McLachlan  
I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Taylor Swift  
Sorrow - The National  
Summer in the City - Regina Spektor  
Trust Me - The Fray  
You Know Where to Find Me - Imogen Heap  
End Up With You - Carrie Underwood  
Flaws - Bastille  
Love Is Our Cross To Bear - John Gorka

[Listen to the soundtrack on Spotify!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1O9EgwRrASXNC8TpjpwFsq)


End file.
